


Shiphaus Tumblr Drabbles

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posting all the drabbles I fill over at fhot7.tumblr.com. Various lengths, AUs and ships included! Fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FHOT7 - one sentence prompt "I did a pregnancy test"

Lawrence notices first. Which isn’t surprising considering they’re both usually joined at the hip the moment the guys get home from work. He was sitting on the couch one day cuddling the pliable and relaxed body seated in his lap when he paused, hands stilling over soft tummy.  
  
“I think Cheddar’s sick.” he announced to no one in particular, grabbing the cat under it’s front legs and holding it up to stare into it’s eyes.  
  
“It’s probably because Spoole keeps feeding her his dinner. Cat’s shouldn’t live on a diet of fried chicken and ramen” Joel sighed, walking over and sitting next to Lawrence, looking at the cat too “She looks fine Lawrence”  
  
“I just rubbed her belly and she meowed”  
  
“She’s a cat, I’ve heard they do that”  
  
“No it was a bad meow” Joel watched as Lawrence brought the cat closer still towards his face, looking deep into her eyes “Tell me your secrets” he whispered.  
  
“Oh my god this is why i wanted a dog.” Joel mumbled throwing his hands in the air and getting up off the couch.

* * *

Bruce noticed next, bending down one day to pick Cheddar up from where she was meowing at his feet he stopped, holding her in mid air and staring strangely at the cat.  
  
“Everything okay there pal?” James said, looking up over his glasses from his spot at the kitchen counter.  
  
“Yeah she’s just really heavy, has she been eating more lately?” he said, continuing to gather the cat up all the way, scratching her behind the ears.  
  
“Probably Sean again.” James said, still he stood up and walked over to the other two, taking the pet from Bruce’s arms into his own and furrowing his brow instantly.  
  
“Cheddar, I love you and everything girl but we’re going to have to get you into the gym pretty soon you’ve gone from light cheese to vintage.” he said, looking at Bruce with raised eyebrows.  
  
“Maybe we should get a cat leash?”  
  
“Bruce I will pay you to take our cat out for a walk on a leash, literally pay you.”  
  
“You’re a dick”

* * *

They’d all noticed the cat was getting fat, the little animals furry tummy sinking lower and lower to the ground with each passing day.  
  
“Vets cost a lot especially in this area” Adam sighed, watching as Matt played with the cat on the floor, she couldn’t run quite as fast as she used too.  
  
“Well we need to take her what if it’s something really serious?”  
  
Adam looked at Bruce and the man shrugged, “Lawrence is right, she might be sick, we need to get her looked at.”  
  
“Ooh can we go to that hot vet, the one we took Cheddar to to get her shots!” Joel said, grinning when James nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“Look what you started, this was all to put a wedge between us wasn’t it? Get Joel and James to seduce the hot doctor” Matt said, picking the cat up and running his fingers over her fur.  
  
“So you agree he’s hot?” James said.  
  
“I’ll call the vet tomorrow, you guys can’t come.” Adam said, getting up from their family meeting and ignoring Joel and James’ outcries.

* * *

Sean was of course, the one to simultaneously overreact and solve the problem. He’d gone home early a few days later feigning a sore stomach and profusely rejecting someone to come home with him ‘I’ll just go home and go to sleep I promise I’m fine stay at work’ it had taken some convincing but it had worked finally.  
  
He’d stopped at the pharmacy on the way home, blushing profusely at his purchase but walking out with purpose. He was on a mission, to cure their cat and save them all money, everybody wins right?  
  
He had only been home for about half an hour before he located Cheddar, the cat meowing her way through the open kitchen window. “And now we wait” Sean said, grabbing the item in the pharmacy bag and beginning his task of watching the cat’s every move.  
  
Two hours later and James was walking through the door, Adam  following close behind, they walked through the house anticipating going into the kitchen to unload their bags when they saw into the laundry and most importantly, the kitty litter tray.  
  
“Spoole what the fuck are you doing?!”  
  
James and Adam stood in the hallway, watching as Sean quickly stood up from where he was bent over the kitty litter tray, Cheddar meowing and slinking away slowly as Sean’s hand went behind his back.  
  
“Uh nothing just playing with the cat”  
  
“That didn’t look like playing with her are you looking at her shit dude what the hell?”   
  
“No! I was just playing with her I swear” he insisted, looking up nervously as James crossed his arms and stepped closer.  
  
“Sean, what’s behind your back?”  
  
“Nothing”  
  
“Sean!” James watched as Sean visibly sagged, his arm going limp to his side before thrusting something up into James’ sight.  
  
“I did a pregnancy test.” he muttered.  
  
“A pregnancy test! Why?!” Adam screeched, moving next to James to stare wide eyed at the shorter man.  
  
“Sean I don’t know if you know this but you kind of don’t have the right reproductive organs to be with child.” James said, pushing his arm, and the pregnancy test out of his sight.  
  
“No shit”   
  
“Well if you are of sane mind and know that then why the hell do you have a pregnancy test?!” Adam replied, thinking very much that one of his boyfriends had finally lost it.  
  
“Because I think Cheddar’s pregnant you idiots!”  
  
All three were quiet for a moment.  
  
“That would actually explain a lot”  
  
“Oh damn Lawrence is going to be so annoying with his whole ‘We should have neutered her sooner’ thing” Adam groaned.  
  
“Wait a second, why the fuck were you using a pregnancy test?” James said.  
  
Sean shrugged “I mean, she’s not so different from a human”  
  
“What exactly did you learn about the female reproduction system in school Sean?” Adam asked, bending down to pick the cat up and following James and Sean out of the laundry.  
  
“Nothing actually our school didn’t offer it”  
  
“That explains a lot, time to learn about the birds and the bees buddy!” James said, throwing an arm around Sean’s shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillems - one sentence prompt "It's okay to cry"

Both men were standing on the sidewalk of a slightly busy street in Los Angeles. James had one hand brought up to his mouth, Bruce had both hands fisted in his hair. Bruce wore a shocked expression, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in what was sure to be a silent scream, James was just trying to stifle his laughter.

Lying at their feet was Bruce’s fresh off the grill, piping hot, sure to be delicious meal from Zankou’s chicken, strewn across the sidewalk without a care in the world or the knowledge that it had just ruined one mans day.

“Fuck!” Bruce yelled, startling the woman walking past him and urging James to clamps his hand over his face now, his giggles and guffaws almost too much. He took a deep steadying breath and pressed the hand from his mouth the Bruce’s shoulder,

“You know, it’s okay to cry, Bruce” he said, his voice cracking under the weight of the laughter threatening to spill from deep in his throat.

Bruce kicked a piece of chicken angrily, “This is the worst day of my life” he groaned.

“Okay buddy, let’s go get you a new one okay?” James sighed, finally collecting himself.

“What if the new one’s not as good as this one?”

“What if I pay for this one?”

“It’s better already!” Bruce said, throwing James a smile as he grabbed his hand and started the short walk back to the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruvic - one sentence prompt "I didn't know you could sing"

“I didn’t know you could sing!” Adam jumped nearly out of his skin at the sudden intrusion of Joel pulling the headphones he’d had clamped over his head off and speaking directly into his ear. He’d thought the office had been empty, thought everyone had gone home for the day but Joel apparently was still working on something, like maybe giving Adam a heart attack.  
  
“Christ Joel, warn a guy would you? God damn.” Adam all but yelled, placing a hand on his chest in an effort to calm his rapidly beating heart. Joel simply grinned, pulling Bruce’s empty chair over and taking a seat, placing his chin on his fist and staring at Joel. “What Joel?”  
  
“You can sing! Why didn’t you ever tell me or, well anyone?”  
  
Adam shrugged. He’d had plenty opportunities to. Most of the parties the guys had together ended with them all singing along to the plethora of karaoke tracks on YouTube. Late at night or, usually, early in the morning, they’d all be singing their hearts out. Adam usually shied away from singing properly in front of them though, choosing to keep it to the shower or the safety of his empty car on the way too and from work.  
  
Joel looked at him for a moment before his face split into a large grin, eye twinkling mischievously in the fluorescent lights, “Well I know who my next duet buddy is!”  
  
“Oh god no, please Joel”  
  
“It will be fun! Don’t you want to sing with me?” he pouted. Adam felt his resolve weaken at the other man’s sad looking face and he sighed in spite of himself.  
  
“As long as it’s not from Rent”  
  
“Phantom of the Opera?”  
  
“No musicals!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grovic - one sentence prompt "I'm flirting with you"

“Want some?” Adam turned at Bruce’s words and saw the mans outstretched hand, the sunscreen in his hand shouting SPF50+ and he smiled.  
  
They didn’t all get to the beach too often but it was the hottest day of summer so far and they were all far enough ahead in work to warrant a trip to the ocean on a whim.  
  
The rest of the guys were already out in the water, Adam could see James lifting a shrieking Joel up in his arms, the water rippling around them, his eyes burning from the intensity of the sunlight bouncing off of it.  
  
So far Adam had stripped down to a t shirt, still sitting under one of the shady umbrellas they had bought, not yet ready to brave the harsh sun, the thought of the last time he’d been burnt to a crisp still prevalent in his mind.  
  
“You’re not sitting under this umbrella the whole time, put the sunscreen on and come swim with us” Bruce urged, unscrewing the cap of the bottle and looking at Adam insistently. He looked at Bruce for a moment before sighing and pulling his shirt of, face filling with confusion when Bruce didn’t hand the sunscreen over to him.  
  
“If you’ll remember your back is the place that got the worst blisters last time and you can’t exactly reach it so..” he motioned for Adam to turn around and Adam frowned for a moment before doing so, shuffling around in the sand until his back was to Bruce, staring blankly at a few young kids building a sandcastle a few feet away.  
  
“Shit that’s cold” Adam said, wincing when Bruce squeezed some of the cream straight onto his bare back.   
  
“Don’t be a wuss”  
  
Adam simply hummed, feeling himself instantly tense and relaxed as Bruce worked the sunscreen into his back, massaging it in more than was probably necessary.  
  
“You have so many knots in your back do you sleep on a hard wood floor? Jesus”  
  
“You don’t know my life”  
  
He shivered when Bruce’s hands dipped lower, spreading the cream over his lower back and hips.  
  
“So you do this for all your friends” Adam mused, smirking when Bruce’s hands stilled slightly.  
  
“Only the broad shouldered ones.”  
  
“So James and I?”  
  
“He doesn’t need sunscreen the bitch just tans, okay, turn around”  
  
“Bright eyes?” Adam offered, breaking into a grin as he shuffled back to face Bruce again, the man rolling his eyes before reaching out, fingertips soaked in sunscreen. Adam flinched.  
  
“What are you doing now?”  
  
“Your face.” Bruce said. Adam looked over the other man’s face, looking for any hint of mirth but instead finding a slight apprehension behind his eyes.  
  
“Okay then” he closed his eyes and Bruce’s fingertips swept over his face, spreading the cream around.  
  
“I think you’re done.” Bruce said, voice almost a whisper, Adam opened his eyes and saw Bruce’s face, close in front of his, he could probably count the few freckles spread across his nose.  
  
“Bruce. What are you doing?” he said softly.  
  
“Adam, I’m flirting with you, you idiot”  
  
Adam nodded slowly, grinning up at him “Yeah, that makes sense”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killems - one sentence prompt "You came back"

It was three days since the heist.  
  
72 whole hours since the seven of them had held up the bank on the west side of Los Santos. A hold up they’d been planning for months that should have gone through without a hitch. Except luck never seemed to be on their side. They were surrounded within minutes and it was only some quick thinking by Joel and Lawrence and some well timed sticky bombs that gave them a chance to high tail it out of there.  
  
They split up, they had too. It was much to dangerous for them all to travel together and there was no chance of Sean being able to safely pick them up by helicopter with the amount of police in the sky. So they went their separate ways. Lawrence hopping into his car with Bruce, Adam jumping on his bike with Joel and James, confident as ever, flashing them a sure smile before jumping into a pedestrians truck, pushing the driver out and throwing a wad of cash at him before speeding off.  
  
Adam drove quickly, through the winding paths of the city towards the mountains, Joel gripping on for dear life as he sped over the bumps and grooves of the hilly mountainside. They drove for about an hour before Adam pulled over to the side in the safety of some trees, a few sirens barely audible in the distance. Joel quickly clicked his earpiece, both men trying to still their rapidly beating hearts as they heard no reply from any of their boys on the other end.  
  
They sat for twenty more minutes, the sound of sirens finally disappearing and a crackling in their earpieces alerting them before Lawrence’s voice was heard.  
  
“Is everyone okay?” Adam felt relief rush through him as Joel responded. Lawrence and Bruce were okay, had driven through the city towards the beach before Bruce, always one for theatrics, had pulled Lawrence out of the car into a boat, both of them making their way out into the ocean to wait out the police.  
  
“I’m here, Matt and I landed the chopper back in the city, they hadn’t seen us yet” Adam watched as Joel visibly reacted, letting out a deep sigh and pressing his hands against his eyes, he reached a hand out and squeezed Joel’s shoulder.  
  
“Where’s James?” Bruce’s voice broke through the idle chatter and Adam felt a fresh wave of panic pass over him.  
  
“I don’t know he hopped in a truck and drove off.” Joel said, looking over at Adam hesitantly.   
  
“I think it’s safe for you guys to come home now, we can wait there, he probably broke his earpiece or something it’s happened before” Matt’s words helped a little, it  _had_  happened before. Someone had accidentally dropped or damaged their earpiece in a heist, worrying the rest of the crew until they turned up a few hours later.  
  
Adam got onto the bike, Joel’s hands at his waist comfortably grounding him. James would be fine.

* * *

 

Except it was 24 hours later and James still wasn’t back. None of them had slept that night, Adam could tell. They’d all said goodnight, Joel following Sean and Matt to bed. Lawrence, Bruce and Adam sitting in silence on the couch until the colours against the walls moved from black, to purple, to pink. Bruce pressed a cup of coffee in his hands at around 9am, Adam thinks he forgot to thank him.  
  
They couldn’t go out to look for him, Joel checking the police radios and insisting it was too soon, the heat on them was too high so soon after the heist. All they could do was wait.

* * *

 

Adam hadn’t left the couch 48 hours later. Staring resolutely at the TV even though no one had switched it on yet. Someone usually sat with him, Sean had even spent the night next to him, his head tucked in next to Adam’s thigh as he slept. His company encouraging Adam to not lose it completely, images crossing his mind almost constantly, of James locked up, of James shot and bleeding out on the side of the road. He closed his eyes to try and rid himself of the thoughts, bolting awake when the sun was low in the sky hours later and his dreams had turned his reality into some sort of sick mix of the two.   
  
The house kept going around him. He hadn’t seen Bruce in a while, the man leaving through the front door without a word although Adam was sure he’d heard Joel say it was still too dangerous for any of them to leave yet.  
  
He wondered idly where he’d gone for a moment but knew he’d just be driving up and down Los Santos, Adam didn’t think he’d find anything although secretly he hoped he would.  
  
Lawrence sat next to him at one point, pressing a sandwich into his hands, “Eat.”  
  
“Lawrence”  
  
“It wasn’t a question.” he left with a kiss to Adam’s forehead. He looked tired.  
  
He woke suddenly hours later, the house dark except for the kitchen light and the front door opening slowly. He sat up hopefully, his face falling when Bruce stepped through. Their eyes met for a moment and Bruce simply shook his head minutely at Adam before closing the door behind him and moving towards the back of the house.  
  
Adam sat back against the couch and stared into the soft darkness, even with the other six men in the house he’d never felt more alone.

* * *

 

He’d officially lost track of time, he only knew that since they’d returned to the safe house after the heist he’d spent three nights on the couch.   
  
Matt had come in early in the morning, passing him a coffee and telling him they were going to go home today, to their real home. Joel had said the heat was off and they didn’t need to hide any longer. Adam just looked at him with broken eyes.  
  
“We’ve never left the safe house without all of us being here before”  
  
Matt just nodded, “I know.”  
  
Everyone packed around him, loading whatever they needed to take with them into duffel bags and backpacks, Sean tried to convince him to come pack with them but Lawrence led Sean away. Adam felt terrible, every time his mind wandered he felt terror clutch at his throat like a vice and he didn’t know how the other guys weren’t feeling the same way.   
  
Bruce seemed to be completely rejecting the current situation. Acting like nothing had even happened at all. Adam wondered which of them were taking it worse.  
  
“Adam we’re leaving. Are, going to come with us?”  
  
He turned to Joel, seeing the other man’s glassy eyes lacking their usual sparkle. His face looked pinched and Adam had to give it to the human body and the short amount of time it took to respond to trauma.  
  
He looked hopeful and Adam wanted so much to say yes but he couldn’t leave yet, so he shook his head, not letting his heartbreak further at the slow nod Joel gave him and the kiss pressed against his lips.

* * *

 

He decided a few hours later when the silence of the house felt like it was closing in on him that he should have a shower, the dirt and grime and sweat from the day of the heist feeling like it was caking his skin.  
  
He got up from the couch and stretched, his back popping loudly in the empty apartment and his legs straining against suddenly being extended. He turned to move towards the shower before stopping still, eyes wide and heart pounding.  
  
“Am I asleep?” he said softly.  
  
“I hope not” James replied. He’d snuck into the apartment silently, was just closing the front door behind him when Adam spotted him. He had a fat lip and the side of his head was caked in blood but he was just about the best thing Adam had ever seen in his life.  
  
“You came back” Adam said.  
  
“You know it” and then Adam was running forwards, James breaking out into a grin as he folded himself against the man, relief rushing through him like a waterfall until he felt almost dizzy with it.  
  
“Lets get back to the guys” James said, leaning down to kiss him softly and Adam nodded. Home sounded pretty good right about now.


End file.
